An Eye for an Eye
by sour-skittle13
Summary: An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind" A case can push anyone over the edge, what's important is that your partner has your back!
1. Let it Snow

**Title: **An Eye for an Eye

**Chapter Title: **Let It Snow (ch1)

**Pairing: **Elliot Stabler / Olivia Benson

**Summary: **"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind!" –Alex Cabot, Law and Order: SVU

**Rating:** this story is rated **R** for sexual themes and some mild language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, please do not sue!

* * *

**An Eye for an Eye**

"Benson," a tired Detective Olivia Benson answered her cell phone. It was around 2:00 in the morning and Olivia lay wrapped up in her coverlet, unwilling to move.

"Sorry Benson, but it's a rape homicide down on Bentley Ave between Forth and Fifth Street. Stabler will meet you there!" Olivia heard a click as Captain Cragen hung up the phone. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

The streets were totally clear except for snow and Olivia turned the heat up another notch or two. _I hate winter!_ Benson thought, pulling her car up to the corner of Forth and Bentley. An ambulance was situated in front of a tall, brick, apartment building. It was ten stories tall, with mix matched curtains at the windows and flickering lights in a couple of windows.

A crowd of people were gathered at the end of the block, most dressed in pajamas with heavy, down jackets and snow boots. A large object, Olivia assumed to be the body, was covered by a heavy canvass blanket. Picking her way through dirt covered snow, Benson stopped next to an overweight policeman standing next to the ambulance.

"That's the body?" Olivia motioned to the object lying on the wet side-walk. The cop nodded and the pair took a few steps forward so that Benson could peek at the corpse.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia noticed a man kneel down besides her.

"What do we got?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked, taking a look at the body as well.

"Blonde female, I'm thinking about age 15, maybe younger." Olivia stood up and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call Cragen, tell him what we know!"

Elliot nodded and stood as well; he watched as his beautiful partner dialed the precinct's number by heart and waited for the Captain to answer. He watched her yawn into the chilly air leaving a cloud of mist in front of her.

"Hey Cap, yeah, he's here. Blonde female, 15 maybe, not much blood, we'll be back in a little bit. Okay cap, I'll call you again later."

The flip phone shut with a snap and Olivia turned back to her partner. She gave him a lopsided smile, trying to suppress another yawn.

"Hey Liv, did you see her eyes?" Elliot gently pulled his partner back towards the corpse and lifted the cover from her face.

"What eyes?" Olivia yawned, unable to hold it in any longer.

Elliot just nodded slowly and raised his eyebrows. He exhaled a long breath and patted his partner's arm.

"Oh my God!" Olivia muttered, rubbing her forehead, "She has no eyes."

Feeling slightly nauseous, Olivia Benson looked away while Elliot covered the victim again.

_

* * *

_

"Do we have a name yet for our Jane Doe?" Captain Cragen paced through the squad room holding a steaming cup of coffee and rubbing his sore temples.

"Munch and Fin are checking it out," Elliot replied, explaining why the other two detectives in the precinct weren't present at the time.

"We are assuming she lived with a guardian or parent being as she's a minor!" Olivia added, taking a long sip from her own mug.

Before anyone could say anything else, Detectives John Munch and Fin burst through the door and slapped a large file onto the desk the group had congregated around, Olivia's.

Fin slouched against a wall while Munch stood at the center of the group grinning like an idiot. The group stayed silent, waiting for an answer from the partners.

Finally the captain spoke up, "Well? Did you get identification?"

Munch wisely dropping his 1000-watt grin and cleared his throat a couple times.

"Yeah, um, her name is Virginia Thompson, age 16."

Elliot let out a low curse under his breath before jumping up from his perch on Olivia's desktop. Holding his head in his hands, Elliot stormed out of the squad room, narrowly missing Alex Cabot the DA rushing in. Olivia got up to follow after her partner but a voice stopped her.

"Benson, talk to Stabler now, but after, you two are heading to Bentley Ave again. Virginia's parents deserve to know. 111 Bentley Ave apartment 5C." The captain stated before turning back towards Alex Cabot.

Olivia nodded before running out the doors after her partner. She found him leaning against the white washed wall, hands in pockets, eyes turned on the few snowflakes starting to fall from the gray New York sky.

"El," she soothed, placing a comforting hand on his strong shoulder. "El, what's wrong?"

Her partner whirled around quickly, grabbing a hold of her wrists. Gulping, Olivia found her back pressed against the cold wall, Elliot body only inches away from her own. Her pulse quickened, as his penetrating eyes drilled into hers.

"That girl is only a year older than my daughter Kathleen, Benson! That could've been her for all I know!" His breath was ragged, as he tried to pull himself together. "I haven't seen her for three months, or Dickey or Elizabeth. I'm falling apart here Liv!"

Olivia Benson followed Elliot's eyes with her own. Matching stare for stare.

"What the hell do you mean Stabler?" Olivia snapped, wrenching her wrists away from him,

Elliot just gave her a sad smile, "Kathy kicked me out three months ago, Liv. I haven't seen them since." He pushed off of the wall and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

Olivia slid down the wall, holding her wrists, with her jaw still hanging open.

"Where do we have to go Benson?" Elliot asked, still oblivious to his partner's shock.

"Bentley," she choked out, struggling to stand up, refusing the helping hand her partner offered.

Elliot nodded and the two headed out for his brown sedan. The snow was falling heavily when the detectives pulled their car up in front of the tall brick apartment. Olivia rang up to the fifth floor to talk to the parents of Virginia Thompson and the partners headed up the five flights of stairs.

Olivia paused before knocking on the door to 5C and turned to Elliot.

"Why didn't you tell me El?" she made sure that their eyes locked and wouldn't let him look away.

He did anyways, "I guess I just thought that if I didn't talk about it, it wouldn't be real! Stupid I know, but I was blinded as a father!" Olivia squeezed his hand tightly in comfort before she smartly rapped on the door.

A tall, tottery, blonde woman opened the door, her clothes were a bit crumpled and she had large bags under her eyes. A Man walked up behind her, he was wearing a long, blue bathroom and his hair was wet. He glared at the detectives for a moment before walking away to return to his shower.

The woman gave a furtive glance at her husband's retreating back before turning back to the detectives. "I'm sorry, can I help you?" the woman tiredly asked, leaning on the doorframe for support.

Noticing that Elliot still looked upset, Olivia stepped forwards, "Sorry to bother you, I'm Detective Benson," she pointed at Elliot, "and this is Detective Stabler, we are from NYPDSVU," They showed the shocked woman their badges before Elliot finally added on to what Olivia said,

"We think we might have some information about your daughter, Virginia Thompson."

The woman turned deathly pale and motioned for the two detectives to come inside the apartment. She rushed around to make three cups of tea before sitting down on her couch, looking up at Benson and Stabler.

"Did you find my baby?" she held the tea in her hands, but didn't take a sip.

"Well, yes, and no," Olivia started, putting her mug down on the coffee table in front of Mrs. Thompson.

Elliot finished, "We found your daughter, but we found her before you filed a missing person's report."

Mrs. Thompson nodded, looking at her hands rather than the detectives, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out of her mouth.

"Mrs. Thompson," Olivia bent down next to the other woman, "Virginia was raped and murdered." The mother let out a choked sob and her face crumpled into tears of anguish. "I'm so sorry," Olivia began to say, but the woman cut her off with a smack to the face.

"What kind of cruel prank is this? You have no right to barge in here and tell me lies like this! Get out before I call the police!"

Elliot, who had caught his partner when she stumbled backwards, glared down at the distraught woman.

"Look lady, my whole damn job consists of finding victims of sexual assault, telling family members, and then finding the assholes who hurt them. It is against policy to hurt a woman unless in self defense, but I might just have to break that because of what you did. You just physically threatened a policy officer and I'm sorry but we're going to have to take you in."

Olivia stared in shock at the protective outburst from her handsome partner. He still had a strong arm around her waist to keep her standing and his glare was deadly.

"El," she murmured, "She was just an over reacting mother! Leave her alone!"

Elliot just shook his head, "She hurt you Liv. Besides, if she won't believe me, she can have a nice little chat with Cragen."

Unaware of the partner's conversation, Virginia's mother stood up defiantly.

"I want to talk to your supervisor," she spat out menacingly, "Now!"

"And anyways," Elliot continued to Olivia, "She wants to come!"

* * *

Captain Cragen glanced at the sinewy woman his two best detectives brought in before turning to them. 

"What are you doing?" he hissed at Elliot, who had his hand on the cuffed woman's shoulder. "You weren't supposed to arrest the mother! She isn't a suspect!"

Elliot just unlocked the cuffs and led the woman into an interrogation room, leaving Olivia to tell the rest of the story to Cragen.

"She didn't believe what we told her, saying we made it all up and she'd call the police."

"But that gave Stabler no grounds to arrest the lady!" Cragen exploded, throwing his hands into the air. "I can smell a heavy lawsuit up ahead!"

"Actually I did have a reason, Benson just didn't tell you!" Cragen glared at Elliot, who had just stepped out of the interrogation room to join the two.

"And?" the captain pressed,

Elliot's eyes turned cold, "She assaulted Olivia!" He stated picking one finger up to trace the red spot on his partner's face.

"Physically?" Cragen asked, walking a tight circle around his only female officer.

"She only slapped me cap!" Olivia put in; feeling herself blush at the gentle touch Elliot gave her.

"Only? That's assault of a police officer; I want to talk to that lady myself! Benson, Stabler, I want you to go to this girl's school. See if any of her friends knew of someone stalking her. Our perp was probably a teenager, didn't use a condom!"

"Have we determined cause of death yet?" Elliot asked as he started to escort his partner out of the precinct.

Cragen nodded, "She was knocked unconscious and then left out in the cold while covered with water. Our girl was frozen to death. There was slight bleeding in her brain, from her empty eye sockets but that wasn't what killed her."

Trying to stifle an onset of yawns, Olivia nodded and dragged her partner out of the double doors. The pair again slid into Elliot's car where Olivia directed him towards a local high school. It was Tuesday and still before the beginnings of classes. Elliot muttered in disgust as he watched couples every where make out heavily. He had yet to see a teen guy there who wasn't copping a feel or locking lips with a girl.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" he asked Olivia, standing close to her.

"Yup, this year's Science Fair Project was awarded to Virginia Thompson from this school! It was in her living room!" Olivia picked her way around sprawling teenagers, over to a tall, good looking boy standing near the school entrance without a girl on his arm.

"My name is Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler, can we ask you a few questions?" the boy nodded in answer to Olivia's question and shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. "Did you know a Virginia Thompson?" she asked pushing her hands into her pockets as well.

Again the boy nodded, "Of course I do, we've been going out since August!" he answered nonchalantly. Elliot stepped a bit forward.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elliot asked the boy,

He shrugged "Yesterday at school! Why?"

"Standard procedure!" Olivia ventured before asking another question, "Did she ever talk about anyone following her around?"

Again the boy nodded, "Some guy, she pointed him out on a couple of our dates, saying that he was following her. It never struck me that he was stalking her though."

"Did this guy ever talk to Virginia or you?" The boy shook his head.

"He was weird though, once, we were at the movies and there was a close up of this girl's eyes. This guy started jerking off two rows behind us. Ginny and I left the theatre, it was disgusting!"

Elliot leaned over to whisper something into Olivia's ear. "You do know that we can arrest our perp for that alone!" Olivia nodded slightly and turned back to the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked taking a step closer to him and away from Elliot.

"Daniel Spade, but my friends call me Danny." He slouched against the crumbly stone wall of the school and looked Olivia straight in the eye.

"So Danny, do you think you could describe this man to us?" Elliot asked for his partner, allowing her to turn away and yawn.

Danny shrugged noncommittally, "Maybe," he answered, "He was tall, about 6'3" and overweight. He had brown hair and a short beard. I never saw his face because he always wore a Yankees baseball cap." Danny shrugged again, "Sorry if that's not very helpful!"

"No, that's great Danny," Olivia smiled at him, "Could you guess his age, maybe saw a dog he had or the type of car he drove?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, "he was about 50, maybe younger. I'm not sure the make of his car but I know the plate numbers. They were New York plates EYE 246"

Olivia thanked the boy before turning back to Elliot. The partner's walked down the front steps of the school and back to Elliot's car. Once inside, Olivia pulled out her phone to call Cragen.

"We got a suspect; we know his plate number and a general description. Okay Cap, see you around."

Olivia hung up the phone and began to fiddle with Elliot's radio, trying to find Christmas carols. She finally settled on a station playing _Let It Snow_ and sat in the passenger seat, humming along with the radio. Elliot glanced over at his partner. The cold sunlight was pouring over her hair and it almost looked like she had a halo on her head.

_An angel without wings_, Elliot mused to himself, pushing the thought away as Olivia stopped humming and began singing the words.

He pulled the car up at the precinct and turned off the engine, letting the radio play the last few lines with his gorgeous partner.

"Well the fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbying; but as long as you love me so, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

**To Be Continued in next chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! This is only my second fic so please check out my first one called The Someone Else. 

P.S. The summary is taken from an actual Law and Order: SVU show although I can't remember which one! The line was written by Dick Wolf but this story is mine!


	2. A Perfect Match

* * *

An Eye for an Eye

Chapter 2

"Find anything yet?" Olivia asked her partner, who, at that moment, was searching up a car registration.

Elliot shook his head, "It's completing the search now," he typed another few words into the computer and waited.

Olivia Benson strode around Elliot's desk and leaned over his shoulder, watching some files pop up before a picture of a blue sedan appeared

"It's an old BMW," Olivia pointed out a small symbol on the hood of the car. It was a circle, split into quadrants which were alternately colored blue and white. The car itself was a grayish blue, the paint a bit faded and chipped in some places.

Elliot used the computer mouse to pull up a small prompt window on the computer. "Let's see who own this baby," he muttered, typing a security code into the box. "And enter!" he turned around to smile at Olivia, whose eyes were fixed to the screen.

"Registered to a Jane Thompson," she read quietly, the movement of her mouth, seemed to drag Elliot's attention away from her face.

Elliot typed in another security code and brought up a bio of Jane. "It's our mother!" he said in a half whisper.

"The car following the couple was Virginia's mother's car?" Olivia shut her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing headache coming on, "My God!" she mumbled, opening her eyes.

She stared for a moment straight into her partners clear blue orbs; apparently he had stood up while she was collecting her thoughts. Their lips were only a couple of centimeters apart and Elliot could hear his partner's ragged breathing.

"Benson, Stabler," an unwelcome voice forced the detectives to jump apart. "Mrs. Thompson, is being let off with a warning, do you want to talk to her before she leaves?" Cragen was standing in the door of the interrogation room.

Elliot was the first to speak, "Yeah cap, we need a word with Jane!" he watched Cragen leave for his office before he turned to his partner. "If she so much as touches you, I will personally kick her ass all the way from here to Hawaii!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "El," she half laughed,

"I will Liv. I'm not letting anyone hurt you!"

"If she slaps me again, you'll have to beat me to her. And boy, will she be one sorry bitch!" she chuckled softly before taking the few steps towards the interrogation room door. "You coming El?" she placed a hand on the door knob, watching her protective partner jog over to her.

Mrs. Thompson was seated at the metal table inside, staring dejectedly into the mirrored side of the one way glass. She had pulled her hair back into a tight knot and had obviously reapplied her make up. Her fingers danced over the table top as if she were playing a piano. She glanced up when the door closed behind the detectives.

"Hello Jane," Elliot said leafing through the file in front of him. The woman's head jerked up. "Yes we do know your name," Elliot said in a deadly low whisper.

"What kind of car do you drive?" Olivia asked, drawing Mrs. Thompson's deadly stare away from her partner. "It doesn't happen to be an old blue BMW does it? Maybe with the plates, EYE 246?" Olivia clenched her fists behind her back, incase the suspect struck out at her.

Mrs. Thompson fixed a lazy eyed smile on Olivia. "Detective Benson, why would it matter what sort of car I drive, I can tell you already know it's registered in my name!" she chuckled darkly.

Olivia glanced at Elliot and saw the raw anger in his emotional eyes. His body had stiffened and his fists were clenched, his teeth probably gritted in hatred.

"Weren't you ever taught to respect your superiors?" Elliot sneered at the woman and Olivia could see a fight brewing.

Mrs. Thompson threw her head back and laughed, completely ignoring detective Stabler's question. Olivia jogged around the table and put a steady hand on her partner's arm. She grabbed the file that he had set down and dragged Elliot out of the room.

"Don't let her get to you!" Olivia tersely stated, slamming the file into Elliot's hands. "I'm going to check on Mr. Thompson again. Do you want to come or not!" her voice was edging on murderous but Elliot decided to take his chances with her.

"Of course I'm coming with you!" he grabbed his coat and followed Olivia down the stairs and out of the station house.

Olivia pulled her car keys out of her pocket, "We are taking my car!" she stated, not giving Elliot time to argue before she had climbed into the silver CR-V.

* * *

Elliot firmly knocked on the door to apartment 5C before a man answered the door. He was wearing a Yankees baseball cap and had a clean cut beard. Elliot watched the man look his partner up and down before grinning like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

"I'm detective Stabler, this is _my_ partner detective Benson, are you Mr. Thompson?" Elliot was unsure of why he stressed Olivia being his partner. It probably pissed her off, and no doubt she would kick his sorry ass later that day.

The man in the baseball cap smiled politely, "There is no Mr. Thompson here. He moved out 6 months ago. I'm Barry Jerkins I live her with my girlfriend Jane and her daughter Ginny." He smiled at Olivia again.

"May we ask you a few questions Mr. Jerkins?" Olivia stepped in front of her partner and flashed her badge at the man.

He nodded and stepped to the side allowing the two detectives to squeeze past him into the apartment.

"Can you tell us about the relationship Jane has with her ex-husband?" Elliot asked, keeping his eyes on Barry.

Mr. Jenkins nodded, "They aren't on friendly terms. Steve was a nice guy, had loads of cash that he insisted on saving for Ginny when she went to college. It was all put into her bank account. Jane felt that even though Steve was going to single handedly pay for Ginny's college tuition he should also pay child support. They went to court and Jane lost. Apparently the judge ruled that Ginny had access to 13 million dollars for when she needed it and didn't need any more financial support from her father."

Olivia smiled and opened her mouth for another question, but Elliot voiced it for her. "Do you know who the money would go to if something happened to Virginia?" Olivia shot a glare at her partner.

Mr. Jenkins simply smiled at the partners. "Where do you think it would go?" he asked quietly, "To her parents."

"But, Virginia's parents are divorced, which one would get the money?" Olivia pressed the subject. This could be their motive.

Barry Jenkins gave her a weird grin. "Ginny lived with her mom, that's who it all goes to!"

The two detectives stood up, heading for the door but Barry stopped them. He handed Olivia a slip of paper and smirked at her.

"Here gorgeous," he whispered into her ear, "Call me if you need me!" he chuckled slightly and Olivia tucked the paper into her pocket.

"Oh trust me," she whispered back, "_We_ will!" with that said, she wrenched open the apartment door and she and Elliot walked down the hallway and back to her car.

They got into the big Honda and Olivia began to drive away from the apartment. Elliot could see the anger and frustration written on her face and he wanted nothing more than to make it all go away. Just as Elliot was about the reach out a comforting hand to his partner, his cell phone rang.

"Stabler," he answered, trying to keep his voice low so as to not disturb Olivia,

"We found fluids Elliot!" Cragen's voice said over the phone. "We also have finger prints on her leather skirt. We ran the prints and found a match, guess who has a rap sheet?"

"Liv, we need to head back to West End High!" Elliot instructed after he got off the phone with Cragen. "Danny Spade's fingerprints were on our victim's leather skirt."

Olivia swung her car onto a side street and grinned. "One step ahead of you boy!" she whispered before getting out of the car and jogging up the school's front steps.

* * *

Olivia saw Daniel hanging by his locker, a tear streaked face and his backpack full of books. "Daniel Spade," she called, walking up towards the terrified teenager.

"She's dead! The principle told me, he said I should get some rest," the boy babbled, new tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Danny, we need you to come to the precinct and give a DNA test." Olivia had no sympathy in her eyes and the boy nodded, "Come on, we'll give you a lift!"

The car ride was pretty much silent except for the constant sniffling of the heartbroken boy in the back seat. Elliot was driving and Olivia was searching Danny's backpack.

When they reached the precinct, Elliot took the boy to take a DNA sample while Olivia paced. Alex Cabot, the district attorney, walked through the squad room and into Cragen's office. Olivia kept pacing. A couple long minutes later, Elliot reappeared with the boy.

"What's the verdict?" she asked, about ready to collapse with exhaustion.

Elliot held Danny by his collar and grimaced, "A perfect match."


	3. Worry doesn't help

An Eye for an Eye

chapter 3

* * *

Danny tried to cover his face with his hands, letting salty tears slide down his face. "I didn't mean it!" he whispered, choking over his sobs.

Olivia leaned against the one-way window, staring at the distraught teen. "You didn't mean what?" she prompted, wanting nothing more than a hot cup of coffee and to punch this boy's lights out.

"He made me, held a gun to my head, I had no choice!" the boy sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, Olivia winced inwardly.

She motioned for him to continue.

"I was at Ginny's house to see her, she wasn't home yet. I was hiding in her closet, waiting to surprise her by asking her to prom. A man and Ginny's mom were yelling at each other, it was something about 13 million dollars and getting it at any cost. They shut up immediately when the door opened, Ginny walked into her room and I asked her out with me. She agreed to go so we went to tell her mom."

Olivia felt Elliot's eyes on her through the one-way window and she leaned her hands on the cold metal table, trying not to smirk at the thought of Elliot and Munch getting a clear view of her ass.

The boy continued with his story, "There was a large man in the room too, he looked at me and told me to take my clothes off. I said no, and he held a gun to my head. I was scared. He told Ginny the same thing and turned the gun on her. Ginny's mom just stood there, doing nothing. The man told Ginny to take me into her mouth,"

More tears fell and Olivia felt her anger ebb away.

"She did, and I know it wasn't right, but what she was doing turned me on. The man told me to get on top of her and bring myself off," he glanced at the detective, wondering if she would reprimand his language. "I kept telling Ginny I was sorry, that I didn't want to hurt her, I loved her."

Olivia put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder before asking a very important question, "What happened after you peaked?" she pressed, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation.

"The man told me to get dressed and go home; he still had the gun and threatened to kill Ginny if I didn't leave." Danny was a wreck, his sobs were shaking his body and his voice was cracking.

Olivia nodded quietly and headed for the door. She needed to get out of there immediately. Elliot met her outside of the interrogation room and watched her rock back and forth on her heels. She cautiously looked anywhere but at her partner.

Elliot narrowed his eyes, "Liv," he soothed,

"I know," she murmured, "We need to pick up Mr. Jerkins."

Elliot parked his car along Bentley Avenue and he and his partner slid out of the vehicle. They buzzed into the apartment building and took the stairs up to the fifth floor. Olivia ran a shaky hand through her coppery hair before banging a small fist on the metal door.

"Open up, NYPD!" there was no answer so she knocked again, "Police," still no one unlocked the door. She turned to look at her partner, "We got to bust in!" she stated.

Olivia stepped back from the door to Apartment 5C and pulled out her gun. She took a deep breath and launched herself at the door, shoulder ready to bust through. Elliot stepped in front of her, watching her skid to a halt before slamming into his chest. She opened her mouth to speak but Elliot put a finger to her lips.

She felt her pulse quicken and resisted the urge to close her lids. Elliot's eyes glinted cockily down at her. Reaching out his other hand behind his back, he slowly turned the knob on the door and listened to it creak open. He raised a single eye brow and let a lopsided smile creep across his face.

"Door's unlocked," he whispered, allowing his breath to tickle her cheek, while backing into the apartment.

Olivia blushed slightly but followed her partner into the empty apartment, edging through each room. It was dark, the shapes barely forming before Olivia bumped into a coffee table. She hissed quietly as Elliot's hand came up to rub the back of her neck soothingly. Olivia rolled her eyes in the dark and skirted the corner she had just jammed her knee into.

Elliot found the light switch and flicked in up, turning around to scan the room. Startled by his movements, Olivia stumbled forward, slamming Elliot's body into the wall. He felt his stomach muscles clench in a familiar tug he felt around his partner. Olivia felt light headed, her legs starting to give out from underneath her. Her partner caught her collapsing into him and placed his hands against her lower back to stop her.

"NYPD!" a voice called out from outside the apartment, Olivia jumped back from her partner, both clumsily pulling out their weapons and aiming for the door.

The door squeaked open and Elliot lowered his gun, letting out his breath at the familiar detectives. "Munch, Fin," he chuckled, "Scare the shit out of me and Liv!" Munch rolled his eyes, stepping aside to show Ms. Thompson and Barry Jerkins, staring placidly into the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Ms. Thompson shrilled; Barry was sizing up Olivia, his eyes lingering over her hips and breasts.

Elliot shrugged at the other two SVU detectives and they left, allowing the suspected couple back into the house.

"Barry, Jane," she began, taking another small step away from Elliot, "We need to talk to you down at the station. Want to come?" Barry's eyes glinted, and El clenched his fists,

_Don't even think about it, you sorry son-of-a-bitch!_ He mentally chided, wishing that glares could either kill or seriously wound.

Olivia stared back into the crazed eyes. Elliot ushered the confused Ms. Thompson out of the apartment while Olivia shepherded the lady's boyfriend after her.

* * *

"Play the bastard," Cragen commanded, motioning towards the interrogation room where Barry Jerkins was situated, staring menacingly at the glass. 

"I got your back Liv!" Elliot whispered when the captain was out of earshot, watching her sidled quietly back into the room.

She pulled out a chair and turned it around, so she was facing the back of it. Barry stared straight at her, smirking lewdly, watching the cop falter, Elliot tensed outside the room, hand to his gun.

"So," Olivia stated, "Did you have any idea that your soon-to-be-step-daughter was having an intimate relationship with her boyfriend Daniel?" she watched the man nod.

"He raped her you know, it's a gut feeling!" Barry stated, leaning towards her, letting his breath scratch her neck.

"Oh, I know that! DNA proved it! But I think you made him do it!" she scooted the chair forwards, giving her perp a lazy grin.

"You're wrong!" he mused, rubbing a hand down Detective Benson's cheek, and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She tried not to slap his hand away, "You do know that your girlfriend is singing like a stuck pig right now!" Barry's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, feeling nervous, Olivia got to her feet and took a couple steps backwards before Mr. Jerkins sent the table skidding towards her. Olivia jumped over it, pinning his against the cold wall, her hand roughly cupping his jaw.

She reached back a hand to throw a punch when the door burst open; Elliot stared down at the man, who had huddled up when Olivia released him. Her partner's sleeves were rolled up and his ears were tingeing red, showing that he was either pissed off, or embarrassed.

Elliot leaned down on the ground in front of the despised man, "If you come with in twenty feet of her again," Elliot started, his whole body shaking with suppressed anger.

The Captain burst through the door right before Elliot finished his warning. The detectives left the nervous, middle-aged man in the room and followed their captain.

"Munch saw what happened, Elliot, I want to congratulate you on not murdering that guy!" he stopped as Olivia put a calming hand on Elliot's arm. "We got a confession out of Ms. Thompson so he can be booked. I'll do that, you two," he paused for a moment, "get some rest!" Olivia nodded, walking to gather her papers while Elliot watched her move.

Cragen turned to him, "Just so you know Stabler, relationships aren't forbidden, just frowned upon, if I can't see a difference in your work, I don't see a problem." He marched away to find Fin.

Elliot offered his partner a ride home as they floated out of the precinct and she accepted, placing an arm around his waist. His hand found her shoulder and he opened his car door for her, driving the familiar route to Olivia Benson's apartment in the Bronx.

She seemed drained and he helped her up the stairs pausing when she turned to face him at her door. Letting an arm snake around his neck, Olivia pulled his forehead down to hers, feeling both of their breathing quicken along with their heartbeats. "Thanks," she whispered across his lips before, his claimed hers, both melting into the long-awaited contact.

Elliot fumbled with unlocking her door before kicking it closed behind them, his hands roaming along her sides to her breasts. She moaned slowly into his mouth, kicking off her shoes and letting her hands push her partner up against the back of her door. Her hips pushed into his, and she could feel his excitement building against her leg.

Elliot pulled her shirt over her head as she started toying with the buttons on his shirt. He let his hands dance over her fiery skin, before reaching to unclasp her bra. She finally had his shirt off and she ran a small hand over his pronounced muscles, drinking in the sight of him. Their lips found each other's again and she eagerly opened her mouth to his probing tongue.

She broke away for a moment, panting for breath as his lips found her neck and his hands reached her left breast. She pushed her hips forwards again, feeling his erection grow even bigger. Letting her hand drop to his belt buckled, Olivia helped him strip down to his boxers before her pants were off too. They both paused for a moment, staring deeply into each other's eyes, letting their telepathic connection speak their consent for them.

Cradling her body into his arms, Elliot carried her to her room, using his foot to again navigate the door. He laid her down on the bed, laying beside her and divested her of her last article of clothing. At the sight of her body, Elliot became even more aroused than before. He stripped off his boxers and moved on top of her, watching a coy smile play across her thoroughly kissed lips.

He carefully brushed her lips with his own before moving quickly into her.

"You scared?" he asked, staying still while inside of her. She shook her head softly,

"Maybe worried about how this will affect our jobs," he caught the joking mood in her voice and started to slowly thrust inside her, pulling his partner's face to his for a mind-blowing kiss.

Elliot pushed them over the edge and rolled off of her, holding Olivia close to him. He slipped them under the covers and rested his head in the curve of her neck, opening his mouth to whisper into her ear.

"Worry does not empty tomorrow of its troubles, it only empties today of its strengths!"

They both drifted off to sleep, safe in each other's arms.

-tbc-


End file.
